


Пять тысяч семьсот тридцать девять

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: свидание, G, слэш, романс, МСU





	Пять тысяч семьсот тридцать девять

Кончить от поцелуя совершенно невозможно — до сих пор Стив так и считал.

Что же, он определённо ошибался. 

Ещё он искренне считал, что первое настоящее свидание — не время для бурного выражения чувств, а возможность узнать друг друга получше, но выяснилось, что они с Тони знают друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы не начать целоваться сразу же, как только официант принял заказ и удалился, оставив их вдвоём. 

Оставалось только радоваться тому, что Тони заказал закрытый столик, потому что остановиться Стив просто не мог. Тони был совсем рядом и обнимал его с той же жаждой, с какой сам Стив обнимал его в ответ; горьковатые мягкие губы вжимались в его собственные, и сердце падало и замирало всякий раз, как Тони пускал в ход язык. Поцелуй всё длился и длился, не заканчиваясь, и долгое напряжение последних месяцев, набирая обороты, сошлось в одно нестерпимо яркое мгновение, словно солнце полыхнуло во всём теле, ослепляя и согревая. Каким-то чудом Стив сумел не завопить на весь ресторан, но об ужине можно было позабыть: тяжело дыша, он смотрел на Тони, раскрасневшегося и счастливого, и думал только об одном.

Как это часто бывало, Тони понял его без слов. Поцеловал в уголок рта, обжёг тёмным взглядом и просто поинтересовался:

— До такси дойдёшь?

Стив решительно кивнул. Голова у него уже почти перестала кружиться, а ноги, хоть и казались ослабевшими, всё-таки держали, и джинсы, к его облегчению, ещё не успели промокнуть насквозь. 

— Быстрое у нас получается свидание, — пробормотал он чуточку виновато, когда Тони, заплатив за несостоявшийся ужин, ссыпался вслед за ним по лестнице. — Даже аперитива не дождались.

— Дома, кажется, была пицца, если ты голодный, — Тони, не стесняясь, взял его под руку. — Но мне кажется, что тебе сейчас не до еды, верно? 

Стив кивнул. Еда сейчас казалась последней в списке приоритетов; первым и главным было добраться туда, где его и Тони оставят в покое, где не будет чужих глаз, зато будет кровать пошире и покрепче. Совсем не то, что он планировал, собираясь на свидание, но жизнь, казалось, насмехалась над большинством его планов. Впрочем, и вознаграждала в ответ, не скупясь, так что Стив был не против.

В машине Тони беззастенчиво его обнял. Продел руку под спину Стива, прижался горячим боком и прошептал, щекоча дыханием:

— Не переживай так, у нас ещё будет свидание. Старорежимное, приличное, всё как ты любишь. Обещаю.

Стив сжал его ладонь, поцеловал жёсткую мозоль под большим пальцем и шепнул, косясь на шофёра, усердно притворявшегося глухим:

— Я сам тебе его устрою. По всем правилам, идёт? И не такой уж я поборник приличий, если ты ещё не заметил.

Тони мягко рассмеялся, заставив Стива вздрогнуть от удовольствия: горячий выдох прошёлся по коже, отозвался глубоко внутри. Мокрое пятно, расплывшееся в паху, всё ещё вызывало неловкость, но эрекции это нисколько не мешало — даже, кажется, напротив. 

— Ради бога, Хэппи, заканчивай притворяться слепоглухонемым от рождения и вези нас домой поскорей, — попросил Тони, принимаясь усердно вылизывать Стиву шею. — Сил нет терпеть.

Это была прекрасная ночь, полная любви и желания, и к утру Стив почти позабыл о своих планах — но всё-таки только почти.

Новую попытку повести Тони на свидание он сделал примерно через месяц, и не потому что не хотел раньше, просто счастье отнимало чертовски много времени. Стоило им с Тони оказаться вместе, и рассвет наступал до обидного скоро, а дни, как спички в коробке, сгорали один за другим. Но упрямства Стиву было не занимать, и в подходящий момент он появился с цветами.

— Розы, — отреагировал Тони. Он был в исключительно хорошем настроении: нано-роботы, упорно не желавшие собираться в броню, всё-таки покорились его конструкторской воле. Часть из них, правда, до сих пор кружилась над верстаком маленькой сверкающей стайкой, но вскоре должна была присоединиться к собратьям. — Красивые.

— Это тебе, — Стив улыбнулся. Встрёпанный и уставший, довольный жизнью, он казался Стиву самым прекрасным созданием на свете. — Если ты закончил… я знаю одно неплохое местечко неподалёку…

Тони сгрёб колючий влажный букет, ткнулся носом в пышные лепестки и замер так на секунду-другую. Пауза затянулась, Стив, искренне любовавшийся его макушкой, осторожно потряс Тони за плечо, и что-то довольно чувствительно куснуло его за пальцы. Красно-золотое облачко, только что мирно жужжавшее над столом, тоже метнулось в его сторону с очевидно решительными намерениями.

— Тони!

— А? — Тони затряс головой, просыпаясь и выныривая из своей странной подушки. — Прости, Стив, я на секундочку, кажется…

— Ты уснул стоя, как полковая лошадь, — Стив не знал, сердиться или смеяться. — А твои роботы на страже. 

— Я их так и настроил… чёрт возьми, я идиот, — застонал Тони. — Так заработался, что вырубился где стоял, и забыл прописать в протокол права личного доступа, а ещё гений, называется!

— Знаешь что, — предложил Стив, — я сейчас заберу тебя в спальню, и ты выспишься как следует, а с утра всё поправишь. 

— Но свидание. Ты его планировал, я не могу просто проспать весь вечер, — возразил Тони и потянулся обнять Стива. Роботы немедленно активизировались и облепили его руки и грудь, создавая непреодолимую преграду. — Вот зар-р-раза! Стив, если дашь мне час-другой, я это исправлю.

— Да ты на ровном месте засыпаешь, — Стив покачал головой. — Я верю, что ты можешь работать даже в обмороке, Тони, но что, если что-нибудь пойдёт не так? Не нужно, лучше отдохни, а потом уж, на свежую голову…

Тони помолчал, размышляя, и в конечном итоге решительно кивнул.

— Я высплюсь, перенастрою этих малюток и завтра мы пойдём туда, куда ты меня собирался пригласить, — твёрдо пообещал он и добавил виновато. — Не повезло тебе с парнем, Стив. Вечно какие-то проблемы.

— Не говори глупостей, — отрезал Стив. Он знал, о чём говорил, и говорил именно то, что думал. — У меня лучший парень в мире.

На следующий день новая броня впервые отработала не в демонстрационном режиме и спасла жизнь не только Тони, но и всем, кто на момент нападения находился в Башне Старка. Свидание пришлось отложить на неопределённый срок: все Мстители были заняты на полную, расправляясь с очередным злодеем, вознамерившимся прибрать Землю к рукам и отплатить за былые обиды. Не самый лучший мотив, когда пытаешься взять под контроль всё вокруг, и финал был несколько предсказуем, но всем пришлось изрядно попотеть, расправляясь с армией роботов, построенной окончательно свихнувшимся Джастином Хаммером.

— Везёт же тебе на придурков, Старк, — заметил Клинт, когда основные боевые действия уже подошли к концу. — Притягиваешь ты их, что ли? А может, у тебя личная коллекция для подкормки эго, потому-то оно и…

Стив даже не успел вмешаться: как это часто бывало, Тони справился сам. Проигнорировав подколку Клинта и тем оскорбив того до глубины души, он завис над полем сражения и врубил внешнюю связь.

— Ну вот что, хватит, — сказал он, удовлетворённо оглядывая дымящиеся останки роботов-убийц, один из которых совсем недавно едва не снёс ему голову. — Мне это здорово надоело, так что — Кэп?

Стив, только что прикончивший последнего из уцелевших роботов, поднял голову. Он устал и чувствовал себя ужасно липким из-за смазки и копоти, летевшей от проклятых изобретений помешавшегося на мести Хаммера, но не мог не отозваться.

— Да, Тони?

— Всё у нас не по плану, — Тони спикировал вниз, просканировал руины бизнес-центра и выудил из разбитого цветочного киоска изрядно потрёпанный букет. — Но вот, держи. Идём на свидание. Прямо сейчас. Вопросы? Возражения? 

Кто-то — Стив не сомневался, что это Клинт, — протяжно и одобрительно присвистнул.

— Ты же в курсе, что нас сейчас слушает вся команда? — уточнил Стив, улыбаясь сквозь грязь и усталость. Круша обломки, Тони подошёл вплотную и вручил ему цветы — очень упрямые и красивые, несмотря на пережитое, ромашки.

— В курсе, — заверил Тони. — А ты в курсе, что мне наплевать, пусть хоть весь мир слушает?

Стив отщипнул лепесток от особенно нахального цветка, торчавшего выше прочих.

— Любит, — сказал он задумчиво. Отщипнул следующий лепесток и чуть нахмурился. — Не любит.

— Хоть весь букет общипай, — решительно заявил Тони. — Пятница, можешь посчитать точное количество лепестков в этом безобразии?

— Пять тысяч семьсот тридцать девять, — после минутной паузы ответила Пятница. Тони просиял.

— Видишь? — гордо сказал он. — В конце получится «любит». Я прав, как обычно. Теперь бери меня под руку и пойдём — вон там за углом есть неплохая кофейня. Не самое роскошное место, но ты, думаю, простишь.

— Если ты сумеешь уговорить свою броню не воспринимать меня как угрозу, — Стив взял его под локоть и убедился, что нано-роботы больше не пытаются его обжечь. — О. Когда ты успел? 

Тони пожал плечами.

— Просто поверь: когда мне очень хочется посидеть с тобой, держась под столом за руки, я на многое способен. Так что, идём?

Стив кивнул и зашагал в указанную сторону, крепко держа букет. Из руин офисного центра уже выбирались испуганные люди, кто-то кричал в телефон, кто-то щёлкнул камерой, но Стиву было всё равно: он вёл Тони на свидание. Наконец-то.

Он ещё не знал, что их фотография на фоне развалин Хаммер-плаза — он сам в грязной форме, с улыбкой на закопчённом лице и пыльным букетом ромашек в кулаке под руку с Тони в запылённой броне, — разлетится по всем газетам и новостным каналам мира, а впоследствии, растиражированная в миллионах копий, займёт положенное место рядом со знаменитым «Поцелуем на Таймс-сквер».

Впрочем, даже знай он об этом — Стиву было бы наплевать.


End file.
